una historia diferente
by sakurita54
Summary: Que pasaría si Sasuke y Sakura se encontraran luego de 3 años y ese encuentro cambiaría sus vidas, que sakura tuviera un poder especial que podría llevarla a la muerte y que Los padres de Sasuke revivieran junto a Itachi-Perdón soy mala para los resúmenes-ellos tienen 16
1. Chapter 1

es una misión peli rosa, no puedo dejarte ir sola-Dijo su amigo hiperactivo

solo iré a la aldea del sonido

ídalo, te puedes encontrar con el Uchiha

ni hables, partiré y punto

Sakura odiaba que hablaran del maldito Uchiha, ya no lo amaba y si se lo encontraba no dudaría ni un momento en matarlo. O no?

**Tres horas antes que Sakura partiera**.

-Sasuke-Hablo un integrante de taka

-Que quieres jugo?

ía avisarte que en 5 horas mas partiremos a la aldea del a buscar tropas contras de Kanoha

Sasuke inert. que presiento que me encontrare con ella.

**Trepándolo los arboles **

** que llegar antes que anochezca.-**

**Pero antes de **seguir** la peli rosa sintió la presencia de una chacra conocida, que la seguía hace un rato **

**. –E**sa energía es de…-Ella lanzo varios Kunai al aire

de ahí, maldito ya se quien eres

Sakura, muy hábil-chasqueo la lengua

-. Que es lo que quieres, por que me sigues

planeas matarme o algo así?-

no me faltan Uchiha, pero..Me entro la duda por me sigues?

no has cambiando en divertido

- te equivocas, tu eres el que no ha cambiado en nada sigues siendo el niño que busca venganza por todos lados, **el Uchiha" vengador"**

que has cambiado, muéstrame como SOS!

tu lo quieres-.

En esos instantes libero su poder, al igual que sasuke ella tenia una habilidad escondida…

(La verdad es que sakura no había nacido en Kanoha, ella era hija de un legendario JINOBI. Su verdadero origen era la **tierra del Dragón**, donde se controlaban todo tipos de demonios y jutsu y genjutsu. Pero tas la llegada de Orochimaru a su clan, se había desatado una guerra entre los aldeanos que habían asesinado a todos menos a ella.)

**Hace dieciséis años atrás**

-Maito mira es una niña!-.

óndela! si la ve Orochimaru es capas de matarla

que hacemos con ella?

me da el coraje para acabar con un angelito, llevémosla a la aldea mas cercana

**Volviendo al encuentro.**

-Mira que bueno, sakura pero cuando lo descubriste

seis meses y he entrenado para matarte

el punto que se tu poder es fuerte y para usarlo se necesita practica y como no la tienes te dejare que practiques en mi.-Que te parece

que bromeas un genjutsu de fuego

empecemos-. Mostrando su sharingan

QUE LES PARECIO, NO QUISE SEGUIRLA 1º ES EL PRIMER CAP.


	2. Devilidad

Hola gracias por leer tiene una pequeña escena de aviso

Sakura formo unos espejos de fuego alrededor, desconcentrando al poseedor del sharingan pero fue inútil su práctica era de mucha chara.

-sabes sakura eres fuerte pero no lo el poseedor del sharingan

Sakura intento golpearlo pero no pudo.

-Alguna pregunta antes de morir?

-Por que…no me llevaste hace 3 años atrás con tigo

-Sabes por que…por que no quería que sufras yo no merecía el cariño tuyo y de ninguno.

Las palabras para Sakura habían sido un golpe al corazón.

-sabes aunque tú no lo quieras nada, yo te sigo y seguiré amando aunque me mates.-

No vio venir los besos de sasuke, eran raros era la primera vez que la besaban pero se sentía bien.

-Sasuke-kun

-sakura serás mía –besándola con desesperación.

Quito el traje que llevaba, dejando al descubierto sus pechos ni más ni menos justos.

Para sakura fue extraño que estuvieran chupando sus pechos pero era algo que se sentía bien.

Sasuke se termino de desvestir y pudo ver el sonrojo de sakura el ver su erección.

El la agarro de las caderas y empezó a introducir su miembro dentro de ella pero se encontró con su barrera, pudo ver la cara de miedo al saber que el la iba a penetrar que el seria el primero.

Para el Uchiha era un orgullo de ser el primero y que nadie más la había tocado. Besó sus labios y introdujo su miembro de a poco de dentro de ella.

El grito que sakura dio, se pudo sentir en el lugar, ella era demasiada estrecha como no le iba a doler.

Sakura se fue incorporando y al notar esto el uchiha fue dando embestidas lentas y fuertes, los gemidos de gloriosos al Uchiha le encantaban y seguía con lo suyo.

Ambos acabaron exhaustos, durmiéndose en pleno bosque.

i

i HOLA PERDON POR LO CORTO EL PROXIMO SERA LARGO LES GUSTO, NO QUISE PONER LEMON POR QUE TENGO MIEDO QUE ME BLOQUEEN LA HISTORIA POR LA CLACIFICION.

OJALA LES GUSTE…NOS VEMOS….QUE ESTEN BIEN


End file.
